1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network services, and more specifically to utilizing services though consumer electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Consumer electronic (CE) devices are readily available. Many manufacturers distribute their CE devices throughout the world. Some of these CE devices have the capabilities to connect with other devices or services over networks, such as the Internet. Accordingly, these CE devices provide users with additional functionality and/or the ability to access additional content and/or services.